Predator Missile
The is an unlockable Killstreak reward in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Once unlocked, the player can remotely control one AGM (Air-to-Ground) Hellfire Missile that is deployed by a UAV (unmanned aerial vehicle) and crash it into enemy players from above. Modern Warfare 2 To use the Predator Missile, the player is required to select the killstreak from the inventory, from which the player brings out a laptop. Using this laptop, the player in control of an air-to-ground missile, shifting viewpoint to that of the camera on the head of the missile until the missile detonates. Enemy players will be outlined with a red square on the missile's camera. In multiplayer, however, enemies using the Cold-Blooded perk will not be outlined by a red square. Campaign The player gains access to missile-equipped Predator during the level 'Wolverines!' to help maintain a defensive perimeter in order to protect "Raptor". The Predator is also seen in "Contingency", where Roach uses air-to-ground missiles to terminate hostile guards in the submarine base. Image:PredatorMissileControl.PNG|A player in control of a predator missile. Image:PredatorMissileLaptop.PNG|The laptop used to control the missile. Multiplayer The Predator Missile is the second default killstreak perk in multiplayer, along with the UAV and Care Package. A player can unlock a Predator Missile by achieving a killstreak of 5 (4 with Hardline). Tips Using the Predator *If you can see enemies wide in the open or everyone is under cover, take the first few seconds your time to look around and try to memorize enemy locations marked by the red boxes. This way, you can kill the helpless enemy, as well as having a quick and accurate UAV scan. *The Predator Missile brings up quite alot of smoke. You can use this to your advantage if enemies are camping or sniping from buildings if you have Thermal scope, by bringing up a quick, yet surprisingly effective smokescreen. Another alternative when all enemies are inaccessible. *Hide while controlling the drone, as you are vulnerable to enemy fire while controlling it. *If no hiding spot is available, get a teammate to cover you as you control the missile. *Remember that the Predator Missile has a high amount of splash damage. You don't need to see your target to kill them. *If you press the button to use the missile but quickly decide you do not want to use it yet, pressing the button again before the camera switches to the missile cancels it, saving it for later. *On default controls, pulling the right trigger, pressing R1 or clicking the left mouse button will activate the missile's booster rockets, dramatically increasing the speed of the missile but making it much harder to aim. *The wind can affect the direction that the missile moves. Using the booster rockets will make the effect much less severe. *Enemies trying to disarm your bomb? Call in the missile to kill them as well as anyone guarding him. *A common strategy is to pair the Predator Missile with a 6 or 7 killstreak reward in order to call in two killstreak rewards in a short window of time. *An extremely effective way to use the Predator Missile is by using it to take out enemy killstreak rewards. It can take out all aircraft except for the AC-130. *A great tactic to use on any round-based gametype (except Search and Destroy) is to save the missile until the start of the next round. Use the missile at the beginning of the round when all the enemies are still bunched together, and kick in the extra booster rockets to ensure it hits when they are all together. This is one of the easiest ways to complete the "Grim Reaper" challenge. (There's a 10 second waiting time after the SND match ends, so unless everyone runs in the same direction, it becomes far less effective.) *The missile will easily slaughter a flag runner on the move. Avoiding the Predator *Run away from teammates and head for cover. Most players fly their missles to the largest group of outdoor players. *Enemy missiles are announced, but if you don't hear it, a red circle still shows up on your map: this is the missile's blast radius. Try to stay away from teammates, as the controller almost always goes for the largest concentration of players. Smart players will usually scatter when they see the missile. *The missile can't pierce buildings, but its splash radius can come through doors and windows, so run into a building and avoid any openings when you see one coming. *Cold-Blooded will help you avoid the missile's "red box" targeting system, but it won't help if you're around other players who don't have it. *Don't stick with your teammates when one is coming, it will simply give the operator a double or triple kill. *Even if you kill the player operating the missile (in the few seconds it takes to him or her fully use the missile), it will still crash into whatever is directly under it, so don't think it will help you, but at least their killstreak will be ended. *If you sneak behind unaware enemies, the missile will still kill you but also any nearby enemies, giving your team credit or the enemies a loss of points. Smarter operators will not risk their teammates just to kill one player. *When you get killed by an enemy Predator, watch the kill cam to see the green strobe which marks the controller's location. Use this to seek revenge if you respawn near them. You can also spot enemies (allies of the Predator controller) if you really pay attention. Trivia *Real-life Predator drones only carry two Hellfire missiles each. This contrasts with in-game Predator drones, which have infinite missiles in the Campaign and Special Ops modes, and only one inside a Multiplayer match. *It is possible to get a headshot with the Predator Missile. *The Predator used in Modern Warfare 2 is likely referring to the MQ-9 Reaper, which is a UAV drone suited for a hunter-killer role. Unlike its predecessor, the MQ-1 Predator, the Reaper has a much larger payload of up to 14 Hellfire missiles, with a larger focus on an unmanned ground strike role. The MQ-1 Predator plays more of a surveillance role in combat operations. Although the soldiers in-game refer to the drone as the Predator, it would likely be more accurate to refer to the UAV as the Reaper. The reason for this possible mistake, is that the shape of the Predator, and Reaper, are relatively the same, with the exclusion of the Reaper's larger size and engine, and a few other key design changes. *The predator missile was originally going to be called the Hellfire which is the name of the missile the predator fires. *In multiplayer, if you look up at were a missile came from, it is usually covered by clouds and there is no Drone in the air. *It is possible to take out an AC-130 aircraft with a Predator missile, but you have to be lucky enough for your Predator missile to spawn almost directly above the AC-130. If you get killed by a Predator Missle exploding on ceiling glass (in maps such as Terminal), the Killcam will not show the glass, as if it was already broken. *It is possible to kill an enemy with the laptop, when you take out the laptop, press the melee button quickly and you might kill your enemy. thumb|300px|right|The Predator Missile in action Image:PredatorMissileControl.PNG|A player in control of a predator missile. Image:PredatorMissileLaptop.PNG|The laptop used to control the missile. * Category:Perks Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks Category:Killstreak Rewards